


I’ve Got You, Baby Wolf

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Hurt/Comfort, Liam Dunbar Being an Idiot, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, protective Mason Hewitt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: It’s Theo’s turn to comfort Liam when it comes to his nightmares, but the beta doesn’t seem to want it. So, Theo gets help.Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Mason Hewitt & Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	I’ve Got You, Baby Wolf

Theo woke up to the sound of thrashing and the smell of fear. He heard Liam whimper as the boy slept next to him.

“Hey, baby wolf, it’s okay. I’m here.” Theo said as he switched on the lights before sitting up and holding Liam close. It took a while before Liam was calm again, but still asleep. Theo was awake now, so he simply grabbed his phone from the nightstand, switched off the light and laid there playing games, Liam still in his embrace.

Liam’s alarm went of two hours later and the beta stirred.

“What are you doing up? Did you have a nightmare?” Liam asked as he laid in his boyfriend’s arms. He felt so warm and comfortable.

“I didn’t have one, but you did.” Theo said as he put his phone aside. “What did you dream about, baby wolf?”

“Nothing. I don’t remember.” Liam said as he rolled out of Theo’s arms and got out of bed.

“Liam?” Theo looked at his boyfriend, a confused expression evident on his face.

“Don’t worry about it, T.” Liam said as he leaned over the bed to kiss Theo’s cheek before going to shower.

*

The next time Liam had a nightmare was when Theo wasn’t there. The younger boy had stayed over at Mason’s house as part of their ‘best friend night’. Mason had to wake the thrashing boy up with a pillow to the face as the beta had his claws out.

“What were you dreaming about?” Mason asked after Liam had calmed down enough to not look like a cornered cat.

“I…don’t remember.” Liam said after a while. He looked at the time on Mason’s clock, before he reached for his phone, which had fallen to the floor during his nightmare. It was four in the morning, but Liam knew that Theo might be up. He never slept for long when he was alone.

 _“Hello, baby wolf?”_ Theo’s sleepy voice came through.

“Oh, you were asleep. Sorry for calling then.” Liam hung up before Theo could say anything more. Mason looked at his best friend, confused.

“Liam are you okay?”

“I’m fine Mase. Just tired.” Liam said as he stood up to go to the bathroom.

Mason felt his phone vibrate and saw a message from Theo.

*~O~*

**Is he okay? Was it the nightmares?**

_He’s been having nightmares?  
He says he’s fine, but I don’t think he is…_

**He had one a few days ago but didn’t**  
want to talk about it. Maybe you can try to  
get him to talk?

_He’s your boyfriend._

**But your best friend.**

_I’ll see what I can do… *sigh*_

*~O~*

“Liam, can we talk?” Mason said as he walked to the bathroom door.

“I’m _fine_ , Mason.” Liam’s clipped tone responded.

“I know, but Theo doesn’t know that. And you dropped the call on him.” Mason reasoned. There was a brief moment of silence before the bathroom door opened.

“Fine, I’ll go and talk to him.” Liam sighed as he headed back into Mason’s bedroom. The beta spent the rest of the night texting Theo about everything else but his nightmares, but he seemed to be much better by the time sun rose.

*

Theo and Mason were at their wits end when they saw how tired Liam was. The younger boy had bags under his eyes, and he refused to sleep over at Theo’s house or have Theo sleep over at his house.

Every night he would call Theo and speak to him until the sun came up, then he would drop the call and go and prepare for school. Theo didn’t mind talking to his boyfriend the entire night, but sometimes they would be up from twelve until sunrise.

Theo loved his boyfriend, really, he did, but he also wished that they could get back to sleeping together again. Liam kept Theo up so often that the older boy didn’t even have time to have his own nightmares.

Mason also witnessed Liam falling asleep way to often in class. The beta was always being shouted at for dozing off and his marks were beginning to drop, but Liam wouldn’t tell them what was wrong. That’s when the two turned to Liam’s mom, Jenna.

“Hey Theo, Mason, you guys haven’t been coming over anymore.” Jenna said as the two came into the Geyer kitchen. “Where’s Liam?”

“Out with Corey, Nolan and Alec.” Mason said. “We wanted to talk to you about something.”

“I’m guessing this has to do with Liam and his nightmares.” The woman paused what she was doing, a sad frown on her face.

“Yes, he keeps shutting us out when we try to help him.” Theo said.

“So, do you want me to talk to him? I’m not sure he will appreciate that, though.”

“We were hoping you could convince him to let Theo sleep over for the night. Theo will take care of the rest.” Mason said.

“Well that I can do.” Jenna smiled. “Want to help me with dinner?”

*

When Liam came home, he was more than shocked to find his mom and Theo laughing away in the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Liam said as he put his bag down near the door.

“Theo was teaching me a new recipe for dinner. Apparently, it’s healthy but doesn’t taste like it.” Jenna smiled. Theo smiled at his boyfriend and it reminded Liam of how aloof and sly Theo used to act.

“Want to help?” Theo asked as he walked towards Liam. He placed a gentle kiss on Liam’s forehead and held the younger boy’s hand. “We are almost done though.”

“I think I’ll go and shower first.” Liam said as he pulled away from Theo. He heard Theo sigh as he walked up the stairs.

“Everything okay between you two?” Liam heard his mother ask. It made him feel like a bad boyfriend.

“We’ll see.” Theo sighed again before he went back to helping Jenna.

*

“Dinner is wonderful, Theo.” Liam’s dad said. They were all sitting at the Geyer dinning room table, eating the casserole that Theo had helped his mom make.

“Thank you. I normally make this for the sheriff so it’s healthy too.” Theo smiled proudly. Liam could see the blush on his cheeks. Liam could also see the bags under Theo’s eyes. It made him sick to know that he was the cause.

“You should come over and cook for us more often.” Mrs. Geyer said.

“Or at least make me lunch.” Liam added, smiling at Theo. He was going to at least pretend that everything was okay.

“Come over to the sheriff’s house if you want lunch, Liam.” Theo rolled his eyes. The family finished their meal and Liam’s parents offered to clean up since the two boys looked like they needed to sleep.

“And it’s been a while since we spent some time together.” Jenna said as she took her husband’s hand.

“And washing the dishes is your idea of quality time?” Liam asked.

“It’s about who you are with, not what you are doing.” Theo corrected.

“Okay Wordsworth.” Liam rolled his eyes, a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Get up to your room, we’ll take care of all this.” Jenna said. Liam was going to agree before her words sunk in.

“Theo’s sleeping over?”

“Is there anything wrong with that?” His stepdad asked, looking between the two boys.

“Um…No. There’s nothing wrong.” Liam realized that he didn’t have a valid excuse to not have Theo sleep over. Hell, they were boyfriends for crying out loud. “Let’s go, Theo. Enjoy your quality time.”

Theo and Liam prepared for bed in silence. Theo could feel the tension in the air and smell Liam’s fear. He was ready to just get into his car and drive home, but he decided that he had to stick this through. He needed to find out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

They climbed into bed and switched off the lights, Liam lying on the other side of the bed, but still close enough to make it look like nothing was wrong. Theo sighed but closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When he woke up next, he realized that Liam was screaming. It wasn’t out right screaming but it was enough to possibly wake the boy’s parents. Theo grabbed his boyfriend and held him close, ignoring the claws that were going into his arm.

“It’s okay, Liam. I’m not going anywhere.” Theo said, the beta shaking while he sat in between Theo’s legs. Liam startled awake and was ready to fight Theo, but was calmed but the boy’s words. “I’ve got you, baby wolf. No one’s going to hurt you.”

It took ten minutes for Theo to get Liam to calm down, by that time, the scratches and claw marks on Theo’s arms had healed.

“What time is it?” Liam asked after a while. Theo looked at the nightstand clock.

“A little past three.” He answered. Theo could hear Liam’s heartbeat picking up. “Hey, it’s okay, no one’s going to get you.”

“But they might get you.” Liam said, his face hiding in Theo’s shirt.

“Who will get me? Is that what your nightmares are about?” Theo asked gently. When Liam didn’t answer he tried again. “Baby wolf? I just want to help you. But I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s bothering you.”

Liam continued to say nothing, so Theo changed tactic. He unwrapped himself from Liam and stood up.

“If you can’t tell me what’s wrong then I’m just going to have to go home.” Theo said.

“No, you can’t!” Liam shouted as he grabbed Theo’s arm. Theo was sure it would bruise with how tight the younger boy was holding on. Liam even had tears in his eyes, and he looked as if he had seen better days. Theo’s heart felt for his boyfriend.

“Then tell me what’s wrong, baby wolf.” Theo said gently as he climb back into bed. Liam immediately hugged him.

“I keep dreaming about the Dímios and Tara attacking you. Some nights it’s the Dímios and other nights it’s Tara but the dreams are all the same. They rip out your heart, right in front of me and I can’t do anything to stop it.” Liam told him. “Tonight, they were both attacking you, and you were in so much pain, T. I could feel your pain, but I couldn’t help you. And hearing your screams…”

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Theo said. He took one of Liam’s hands and pressed it over his heart. “My heart’s right here. Tara can’t take it and I won’t allow the Dímios to have it either. You know why?”

Liam shook his head, his teary eyes looking up at Theo.

“Because it belongs to you. I’m here today because of you and nothing is going to take me away from you.” Theo said as he placed a kiss on Liam’s forehead, then his nose and finally his lips. It was the first time that the two of them had kissed and it calmed Liam right to his bones. It felt right.

The two of them fell asleep in each other’s embrace, sleeping so deeply that they didn’t even hear Liam’s alarm for school.

When Theo saw Mason next, he gave him a thumbs up and a soft smile.

Liam was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this took me forever to get out. I've just been having a rough week and have had no motivation to do anything. BUT I was rereading Faceless Enemies and I had sudden inspiration to churn whatever this is out. I hope you enjoy. I'm currently trying to get my works for other fandoms out and that seems to be taking it's own time. *sigh*
> 
> Also, I noticed that I wrote Alec instead of Alex in Faceless Enemies, so I'll change it when I have time. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll catch you in another Thiam short, when ever that's going to be.  
> \- Chika


End file.
